HS Kamen Rider Wizard DxD
by the Composcreator
Summary: Issei, after being targeted by a Phantom, forces down despair with hope and becomes Kamen Rider Wizard II. With his part-Phantom partner Ddraig, watch as he takes the supernatural world by storm. slight ooc but due to trauma and not random. Sa, Showtime DA! Will have original spells and techniques.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello my beloved readers. Today, I present to you my new story, one that I practically have to and am actually going to continue seeing as it is so epic and the fact there are so few that fall under this category. It is a Kamen Rider Wizard Crossover with High school DXD. The plot will follow the general flow of the DXD time line, except Issei will be a Kamen Rider. I will definitely write up to the end of the confrontation with Riser. At that point, though I may write more in my notebooks, I will not post more chapters unless I have at least 20 reviews and 20 followers/favorites. So, if you want me to write beyond the Riser battle, favorite and review this story, cause I am going to need motivation.**

**This story was inspired by ****Ring Wizard DxD**** written by SilverXScythe66.**

**In this story, Issei is actually Kamen Rider Wizard II, meaning he is Haruto's student. That will be explained in later chapters. Don't worry, he will still turn into a devil and Ddraig will still be his partner, but his pervertedness will be taken down a notch, but for logical reasons. It will be the effect of becoming a Kamen Rider, as well as being a defense mechanism to deal with the trauma that turned him into a Wizard in the first place. Specifically, he is trying to act like Haruto as much as possible as a defense mechanism, something called Identification, but that's a Psychology term so don't worry too much about it. Of course, because of certain things that make DxD what it is, he will end up having perverted power ups but they will happen by accident and there will be an actual more logical explanation for why those sorts of actions give him power.**

**Be sure to read the author note at the end of the chapter.**

**Also, due to the scarcity of stories in this category, I will be posting it as both a crossover and as a High School DxD story.**

**I do not own the Kamen Rider franchise or High School DXD.**

**Things such as chants and data on the magic rings were obtained through Kamen Rider wiki and High school DXD wiki. I do however claim ownership to original spell rings.**

**Fact: Issei's height is 170 cm while the basic Wizard styles are 198 cm and the Dragon styles are 205 cm. Since this is Kamen Rider, it is acceptable for the transformation to add to his height. If you don't agree with this, don't worry. I will only be mentioning the height thing whenever it actually becomes relevant. Plus, it helps my imagination to see it happen that way.**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

**Sacred Gear and Wizardriver/Handauthor sounds**

[Ddraig talking]

**Chapter 1 Showtime!**

It was a beautiful day. The sun was shining, the streets were bustling, and there was a boy sitting on a lamppost. Yes, on a lamppost. As in on the thin metal bar connecting the vertical pole to the actual lamp part. What was he doing there? Eating donuts and slurping on soda, that's what.

The boy was one Hyoudou Issei, high school dropout. Dressed in a simple pair of jeans, red t-shirt, and brown jacket, Issei stared at the horizon as he washed down the last of the donuts with the rest of his soda.

"Ahh." He sighed in a refreshed manner. "Looks like I've got my sugar for the day." saying this as he stretched, careful not to fall off as he did so. "Though it's just going to be wasted if nothing happens today." At that very moment, a small silver and red eagle flew up to Issei and screeched, getting the boy's attention. "Oh, Garuda! Is there a Phantom?" Garuda screeched and nodded in response. "Yosh! Time to get to it!" Issei exclaimed, jumping down onto a customized motorcycle just below him. Issei quickly put on his helmet and drove off following Garuda.

Meanwhile…

At a recently closed down factory, four teenagers wearing school uniforms were looking around the main interior of the building. Three were girls and one a boy.

"Are you certain this is the place, Akeno?" the boy asked.

"Yes, Kiba." replied one of the girls, a tall Japanese one with black hair tied in ponytail and a large bust. "There have been multiple disappearances here, causing the factory to be closed. We were then asked to investigate since this is most likely the work of a stray devil. Isn't that right Rias?"

"Yes." responded the red head European girl whose bust was just as large as Akeno's. "As the devils in charge of this area, it is our duty to eliminate those who have gone astray." She said with pride. She then noticed the expression on the fourth member of their party, a petite girl with white hair and a practically flat chest. "Is something wrong Koneko?"

"Trouble" was Koneko's only response before they were suddenly attacked by dozens of golem-like creature.

The four were caught completely off guard and unable to defend themselves, resulting in being thrown across the large space, hitting machinery, walls and piles of boxes and junk. Even after getting up, the loss of breath and pain kept them from fighting back as the mysterious golems attacked again, some of them conjuring spears out of thin air. Koneko tried to punch one, but found that it merely pushed it a yard or so back before recovering within seconds.

"They're tough" responded the petite girl.

"Akeno, get ready to…" Rias started to say, until she was cut off by a monster that appeared out of nowhere. This being was much different from the golems, and clearly their leader based on the behavior of the others. It was a 6-foot tall blue behemoth with oversized horns sticking from the side of the head. It grabbed Rias by the throat and began to choke her.

"Rias!" yelled her companions, causing them to be distracted, an opportunity the golems used to their advantage by knocking the teenagers to the floor and pinning them down with their spears. The three were now forced to look on as Rias lost more and more strength while struggling against the grip of the monster.

"Now, fall into despair as you get closer and closer to death!" said the monster gleefully.

Just as Rias began to lose hope of surviving, one of the doors was smashed down by Issei on his motorcycle, still wearing his helmet. As he sped on through the interior, he altered his path so as to strike the golems that were restraining Akeno, Koneko, and Kiba, allowing them to get free. He then proceeded to spin around, doing wheelies on the front wheel using the back wheel to strike at all those who got too close to him. When he got back on both wheels, he drove around the main room again, this time, shooting at the monsters with a strange gun that was moving too fast for the others to see it better. However, they realized instantly that it was no normal gun. For one thing, all bullets hit one of the grunts, not a single one went astray. Second, the bullets themselves were highly effective against the golems, causing sparks to fly from their bodies each time they got hit. Some even disintegrated after getting shot a second or third time. After finally pulling up to a stop, he got off and pulled off his helmet revealing his face. It was at this point that everyone got a better look at the weapon in his right hand.

It was definitely a gun, a big silver one at that. The only thing that stuck out was the attachment on the left side of the gun that looked like a closed fist with the thumb sticking out. It was also at this point that everyone got a good look Issei. The four teens were surprised that he looked as young as they did, especially since he was wielding such a heavy looking weapon with ease.

The bull-monster held Rias in front of him, still by her throat, facing Issei, putting her between the two of them. "I'd be careful if I were you." The monster said, loosening his grip just enough so that she could speak, though she merely gasped for more air.

Issei's eyes widened as he got a closer look at Rias. "That uniform," he said aloud to himself, his voice in a tone of recognition. He then eyed the other 3 and said out loud "You guys are…"

In response to this, the kaijin yelled, "Seeing as you recognize them, I'm sure you don't want her to get hurt, so don't even think about trying to attack me!" jostling Rias around as he did so, causing her to grunt in pain. At this, Issei's expression hardened and his grip on the gun tightened. Then, with a smirk and a click, he brought up the gun in one swift motion, rapidly firing multiple shots forward until he had the gun above his head. For Rias, and her friends, time seemed to slow down. She could see the bullets move towards her, leaving behind a red trail, the same way old planes would leave behind smoke trails as they flew. When they were a foot away from her, she feared that it would go through her to get to the monster. However, less than 6-inches from her face, the bullets changed trajectory all on their own, curving above and around her, hitting the monster on his face and hand. Yelling in pain, he clutched his face, dropping Rias in the process. She would have hit the floor had it not been for Garuda who caught her by her collar and took her a bit closer to her friends, making sure she was on her feet before letting go and flying off. As the 4 friends came back together, and after Rias assured them she was okay, they aimed their attention to the scene before them.

"These are silver bullets!" roared the monster in anger. "Are you the ringed wizard?! I heard you weren't even in Japan!" At this, the 4 teens turned towards Issei with expressions of wonder upon their face, the same thought going through their heads. 'A wizard?! This boy?! What's going on?'

"I've got to say, confusing me for sensei," Issei was saying with a smile on his face, "Is the best compliment you could give me!" At this, the blue bull roared and conjured a small fireball and launched it at Issei. As it hit and exploded, the 4 students gasped, unable to see anything beyond the resulting inferno. Then, they all heard an automated, yet cheery voice.

**Hii, Hii! Hii, Hii, Hii!**

At the same time, the flames were sucked into a red magic circle that had appeared, one that, much to their surprise, the 4 teenage devils did not recognize.

As the flames disappeared, a completely new figure was revealed. The new figure was wearing a black trench coat which had red on the inside and three large ruby crystals on each side of the front of his coat complete with a black body suit, and black shoes. His shoulders had some armor which had a picture of a dragon breathing fire along with II etched underneath them on each side. On his wrist and ankles he had ruby bands which had silver lines on them. He had a silver buckle with a hand with yellow lines surrounding the hand. Connected to the belt was a chain that had a lot of rings on it. He had a ring on each of his middle finger. His chest armor was made of ruby crystal and his helmet as well. The helmet itself had a silver line around it that went to the top of the crystal to form a trapezoid line. The helmet also had a V line on the top with a little crystal that was a much darker shade of red on it. Perhaps the most startling thing about the figure, aside from everything else about him, was that he was taller than Issei. In fact, there was a difference of 28 cm between the two.

"How did you get taller!" the monster yelled. Apparently, that was more important to him than all the other details of the transformation.

"That's just how it works. Deal with it!" said the bejeweled figure, in what was definitely Issei's voice, sounding slightly modified, as if it was coming from a speaker. Then, Wizard made a motion with his right hand, which was still holding his gun, at the hand on his belt buckle causing a magic circle to appear at his fingers, disappearing a second later. Suddenly, as Issei said, "Now, time for my Showtime" some sort of theme song started to play from seemingly nowhere.

[Start Kamen Rider Wizard Theme song: Life is Showtime (Note: it is also playing in the story itself due to an original spell of mine that will be properly introduced later)]

Yelling in rage, the kaijin called out, causing more of the golems to jump out, all of them rushing towards Issei. Walking calmly forward, Issei merely raised his gun and proceeded to shoot the ones closest to him. One tried to blindside him on the right, but Issei shot him without even turning his head. Another tried to get him from behind. Issei just pointed the gun behind him and, without moving his head and inch, shot the golem in the head. "It'll take more than a few Ghouls to stop me!" he declared as more rushed at him from all sides. As the Ghouls thrust their spears at the same time, Wizard ducked down and knocked them down with a sweep of his legs before jumping back up. The, he blocked an incoming punch and countered with a series of rapid strikes that sent the attacker flying in the air.

"Strong." Koneko commented as she and the others watched the battle.

As more and more Ghouls got closer to Issei, he held the gun with both hands, using one to pull back the hilt making it straight to the main body of the gun, which caused a blade to pop out, transforming the weapon into a sword. With this blade, Wizard made a small sword stance before easily parrying a set of spear attacks and struck down the unarmed ones that surrounded him.

"His swordsmanship is excellent!" Kiba exclaimed in awe. Then, realizing the fight was moving to outside the factory, he and the girls followed while keeping their distance.

The four were still watching the battle when they heard a familiar voice call out "Rias!" Turning, they saw two girls in the same uniform as theirs running up to them. Recognizing the two to be Sona and Tsubaki, Rias called out to them as acknowledgement of hearing their earlier call. As they got closer, Sona started saying, "We were in the area when we heard the sounds of a battle. What exactly is going on?!" As briefly as she could, Rias explained everything that had happened. "Frankly," Sona said, "I'm just as confused yet amazed as you are." The six of them refocused their attention on the action as Wizard slashed down two more Ghouls with one stroke.

As Issei continued to fight the Ghouls, the blue bipedal bull began launching a series of fireballs at Issei again. Noticing the attacks, Wizard rolled out of the way, changed his sword back into a gun and began firing at the monster. He hit one of the horns enough times for it to actually get blown off. At this, the monster began running away. Issei tried to follow, but was cut off by the remaining Ghouls who had encircled him.

"Looks like I'll have to get rid of you guys first" Wizard said in an annoyed voice. Holding the gun in his right hand, he used his left to pull on the thumb of the attachment, causing the fist to open revealing a glowing reader on the palm of the hand. A red magic circle appeared on that spot while the gun glowed a little and started to say **C'mon Shooting; Shake Hands! **He placed his left hand over the reader, **Flame Shooting Strike!** A magic circle appeared over the gun as flames began to surround the barrel while saying **Hii, Hii, Hii, Hii, Hii, Hii!** The flames gradually got more and more intense. Right when the flames reached their highest heat, Wizard spun himself in a circle, firing large fire balls with each pull of the trigger that incinerated the Ghouls around him

[Music Ends]

"Incredible!" Akeno gasped. "Not only is his control of magic remarkable, but the flames themselves are powerful! Any hotter, and they could match a lower member of the Phenex family!"

"Are you serious Akeno?!" Rias said, not wanting to doubt her expert of a friend.

"There's no doubt in my mind, Rias."

Letting out a soft breath, Issei looked up to find that the monster had escaped. Shaking his head, he began talking to himself, though he was still loud enough for the 6 students to hear him from where they were.

"Looks like he got away. Who knows where he'll turn up next. If I really want to catch him, I'll have to send out those two to help Garuda. But man, this is gonna consume quite a bit of my magical energy." During that last sentence, he began to pull off two rings from the chain hanging off his belt and switching them out for the one on his hand. Placing one against the driver on his belt it called, **Unicorn; Please**! Pushing a lever on his belt, Issei scanned the other ring, **Kraken; Please**! Then two plates appeared in front of him, one was yellow and one was blue. Soon, sections of the plates broke off and rearranged themselves before joining back up, creating a mini yellow kraken and a mini blue unicorn. He then took the two rings and inserted one in each of them. The unicorn fell to the ground while the kraken floats around. At this point, Garuda swooped in and joined the other silver familiars. The mage spoke to his little friends, "That bull should be nearby. Could you guys please try to find him for me?" The three creatures nodded yes and head off to find the bull. The mage watch them go and replied, "Thanks."

After the little send off, Wizard realized he had a group of eavesdroppers. Looking over to the students, he said aloud, "Looks like Kaichou and Fukukaichou have joined the party." At this, Sona and Tsubaki stiffened slightly. Kiba was the first from their group to talk.

"Excuse me, but who are you?" he asked warily.

"Wizard" came Issei's reply. "Kamen Rider Wizard II" he said, straightening his back with pride while holding up his left hand which had a ring that had a large red ruby on it resembling the helmet he wore when he transformed.

"That's quite a title." Akeno giggled. "But why II?"

"Sensei is the original, so I decided to call myself II."

"Why not number 2?"

"That would be copying Ichigo-san and Nigo-san. Doing that would be disrespectful, sempai."

"Hold it right there!" Rias declared. She had a cross look on her face and arms crossed right underneath her breasts, causing them to jiggle which caught Issei's attention making him mutter, "Damn, they're big."

"Who are you really?!" Rias demanded.

"I just told you. I'm…"

"I mean your real name!" She yelled, causing her three friends to jump a bit, though they did realize the validity of her question.

"Don't concern yourself over something like that Gremory-sempai. Hopefully, you won't even see me again."

"In that case," Sona started. "As the Student Council President, I demand that you reveal your name as a fellow student!" At this declaration, all eyes were focused on Wizard, not in wonder as before, but glaring. It was so intense, they could hear Wizard gulp.

"What makes you say that I go to Kuoh?" he said nervously.

"First of all, I never said we were from Kuoh."

"It's obvious from your uniforms."

"You addressed Akeno as sempai."

"Her uniform indicates she is a third year student."

"You recognized the two of us as Kaichou and Fukukaichou." Sona said, pointing to herself and Tsubaki.

"I overheard the other 4 referring to you like that!" Wizard responded, with a hint of nervousness and desperation in his voice. Though the others spotted the lie, they did not bring it up.

"Well then," Rias began, "How do you explain the fact that you know my name!" At this, Wizard faulted, unable to come up with an answer. "Well?" she implored as she and the others started to step forward, causing Wizard to step back, gradually getting near a wall behind him. Right when the six thought they had him cornered and that he would fess up, he looked to the side and yelled "Get down!" while pulling up his gun and firing off some shots. The six jumped and turned to face…nothing. There were no monsters at all. It took them 2 seconds to realize they had been duped. They looked back to see Wizard running, already close to half way to his bike.

"Hold it!" Rias yelled as she and the others ran after him. When he was a few feet away from his bike, a red magic circle appeared at Wizard's feet and started to flow up his body, causing the suit to dissolve in a sparkle of white gems, returning him to his normal height. He then hopped onto his bike. With the helmet held above his head, he turned towards the 6 still pursuing teenagers, causing them all to get a better look at his face.

"Don't worry about the Phantom. It's my business to take care of. Sayonara, sempai." He called back as he put his helmet on and drove off.

"Rias, shall we pursue and stop him?" Akeno asked, ready to spread her wings.

"No, don't!" was her response. At this, Kiba, Koneko, and Akeno looked at her questioningly.

"She's right." Sona cut in. "He doesn't seem to know that we are devils. It would be better if it stayed that way. Especially since we do not know his own allegiance." Hearing this, the others nodded in understanding. Sona continued with, "Tomorrow, Tsubaki and I will look into this Wizard now that we have seen his face. Given his behavior, he is most definitely a student at Kuoh."

"Very well then." Rias nodded. "See you tomorrow."

Next Day

At his house, Issei was finishing up the morning dishes while talking to himself out loud… again.

"Those three weren't able to locate the Phantom and I don't have a clue to his identity. Guess that means I'll have to focus on the Gate." With a troubled look on his face, he dried his hands and began picking up his jacket and keys. "It's probably one of those 4 seeing as there were the ones being attacked. It might even be Gremory-sempai herself. Sigh. Guess I have no choice but to have them stake out Kuoh." After summoning the three PlaMonsters, Issei headed for a mantelpiece, taking a good long look at a picture of himself and his parents. With a look of reflection on his face, he muttered, "I'm off." before heading for the door.

Later, at Kuoh Academy…

After school, Rias and her friends had gathered outside the student council room, waiting for Sona and Tsubaki to join them. In the meantime, they had begun talking amongst themselves.

"Did you manage to find anything about the monsters that attacked us yesterday?" Kiba asked.

"Sadly no." Rias responded while shaking her head. "We know from what we heard that those foot soldiers are called Ghouls while the leader monster was a Phantom. Yet, in my search, the references to both of those did not match with what we faced yesterday."

"Annoying" was Koneko's response as she snacked on a Pockie stick.

"Indeed." Akeno said. She then noticed the look on Rias's face. "Ara Ara, is something the matter Buchou?"

"No. It's just that the boy looked familiar to me. Yet, it seems like a memory." Rias admitted.

"That probably means he is a student here." Kiba said with a nod.

"Not quite" came Sona's voice. The 4 turned to see her and Tsubaki walk towards them, both holding some folders in their hands.

"What do you mean by that?" Akeno asked.

"It would seem that the boy is not attending school at the moment." Tsubaki clarified. "Therefore, we believe that he is most likely either a drop put, or a delinquent."

"Unfortunately," Sona continued, "such students are removed from the database after sometime and put on paper. We only just now retrieved the files." indicating the files the two of them were holding. As the six began walking together, they continued their conversation. "If this does not produce results, then we'll have to look into the title of Kamen Rider. Based on the conversation yesterday, there is more than one of them, including the first 'Wizard' who is the sensei of the 'Wizard" we encountered." Sona continued, getting a series of nods from the others.

"Frankly, I'm surprised that there are that many students who haven't been to school for so long that they are removed from the databases." Rias commented.

"Indeed," Sona replied. "We were tempted to ask around, but seeing as we do not know the real name of this 'Wizard' character and do not have an actual picture of him, there would not be anything for us to actually ask."

"True. However, this does not necessarily explain why his face seems familiar to me."

Eventually, they had left the main building and headed for the Old School building. As they got closer, Rias gained a look of peace upon her face.

"You really care about this place, don't you Rias?" Sona commented with a smile, noticing the expression on the face of her childhood friend. All 6 of them had stopped in their tracks for the moment.

"Yes." Rias began. "To me, this place represents my dream, my hopes of life simply as Rias, free from the pressure of the Gremory household, and definitely from that man."

"I see." said a voice that seemed to come out of nowhere. The 6 of them instantly tensed up and began searching for the source. "So, this building is the symbol of your hope. That makes things easier for me." Finally, they saw a man with bandages on his head step out of the shadow of the building.

"Who are you?!" Rias demanded. Instead of answering, the man simply smirked before becoming engulfed in a blue aura, transforming into the bull monster from yesterday, this time with a broken horn.

"You again!" the teenagers yelled.

"Now then red head, be ready to fall to the depths of despair as I crush your pathetic hope" the bull announced.

Rias glared at him, "What are you planning?"

"You'll see" he replied while forming a much larger fire ball in his right hand.

Sona realized where the bull where looking at. Her own eyes widened with shock as she yelled, "Rias! He's going to destroy the club building!"

Rias and the other teens' eyes widen, "WHAT!?"

"Too late!" the bull roared while throwing the fire ball at the building.

The teens watch as the building where their club had been held for years. Now it was covered in flames, soon to be nothing more than a pile of ashes. Rias however was feeling like her whole world was being ripped apart from the inside out. She felt a strange pain in her chest and place a hand on it before falling to her knees. Her friends gathered around her, calling out "Rias!" when they saw purple cracks appear on her skin. In their haste, Tsubaki and Sona dropped files they were holding, causing them to be scatter. Though that was irrelevant compared to what was happening to Rias.

"Yes!" the bull monster cackled with glee. "Fall into despair and give rise to a new Phantom!" His maniacal laughter was cut off by the sound of a motorcycle. Turning around, the monster barely saw the Machinwinger in time to avoid getting run over by it.

Putting himself between the 6 teenagers and the Phantom, Issei quickly got off the bike and ran over to them, kneeling down to check on Rias.

"Gremory-sempai! Hang in there!" Responding to his voice, Rias looked up at him as if recognizing him.

"You're…that boy." This got a few question marks popping up.

"Looks like the process just started." Issei muttered out loud. "There's still time to save her." This got the attention of the other five.

"Can you really do that?" Akeno pleaded.

"I can't let that happen, Wiz-kid." The bull growled, grabbing everyone's attention.

"First, thanks for the new nickname." This got some incredulous stares directed towards Issei. They couldn't believe he was making a joke at a time like this. "Second, I never really expected you to." Issei started to stand up as he said this, turning around the face the enemy. "I need to take you down quickly so I can save sempai. After all, it's my fault for being careless and not realizing you would know where to look as well. I've got to make up for that." At this moment, Tsubaki happened to look down and saw one of the files they had dropped earlier. On the front was Issei's face.

"This is him!" she exclaimed as she grabbed the file and held it up for the others to see. "He's Hyoudou Issei! He stopped coming to schools about 6 months ago!" Hearing this, they all looked back at Issei with a look of partial recognition in their eyes.

"Well I guess that cat is out of the bag." Issei said with a sigh before turning his full attention to the Phantom. "Now, it's time to take you down!"

Raising his right and placed over his belt. On his hand was a ring that had a picture of a hand which soon spoke, **Driver On; Please!** He then lifted the handle of his driver after it appeared, switching it from a right hand position to left hand position, to which it started saying, **Shabadoobi Touch Henshin! Shabadoobi Touch Henshin!**

"Henshin" he said while pushing down the red ruby ring on his left middle finger before placing over his driver. **Flame; Please!** He then extended his left hand out while a red magic circle with a flaming appeared and headed straight toward him while saying, **Hii, Hii, Hii, Hii, Hii, Hii!** While the magic circle was moving, flames were flowing out of it as the part of the body that the circle passed over formed his armor, and adding to his height. After he completed his transformation he raised his left hand and said, "Sa…Showtime da."

The bull summoned an ax as Issei ran toward him. He dodged the ax swing by running and leaning forward. The bull tried to stab him, but he caught the ax and moved it to the side in order to deliver a kick to the bull. He gave the bull a spin kick before making some distance between them. He then placed a ring with the image of a dragon coming out of a portal on his right hand and placing his hand over his driver after pushing the lever to put it back into right hand position, **Connect; Please!** Then a small red magic circle appeared beside him and he reached into it and pulled out his gun. The bull made a few more swings at Wizard, but he simply dodged them and countered him by firing. Next Issei changed his gun into its sword mode and made a few swords swing stances before charging. He jumped sideways to dodge a low ax swing and blocked an ax swing after he landed. He made a back flip to dodge another swing before making a few slashes followed by a kick. The bull made a stab attack with his ax, but Issei spin a little before making a stab move against the bull's ax. When they collided, the head of the ax shattered into pieces, passing over Issei's face while his sword hit the bull causing to fly a few feet back. The bull quickly got up and leaned forward before making a bull charge. Issei managed to block his horn attack, but he was pushed back by the monster's strength. He was able to stop the attack before leaping over the Phantom and putting away his sword. He then took out a ring that was similar to the one he transform with, but it was a yellow topaz gem instead of a red ruby. He placed it on his finger, "Guess it's time for me to be a matador!" He then pressed a lever down on his driver and place his left hand over the turned hand, **Land; Please!** Soon a yellow magic circle appeared beneath him while rocks appeared above it as it went upward, causing the chant, **Dododon! Don, Dododon! Dododon! Don, Dododon!** Soon the red part of his armor became yellow and his ruby helmet changed into a topaz helmet.

Akeno, realizing the shift from fire to earth within the wizard, exclaimed "Incredible! He can change into different elements!"

The bull charged at Issei while he took out switched out the rings on his right hand before scanning it. This ring had a dragon holding crystal shield with its claws. **Defend; Please!** Right when the bull was close to him, a yellow magical circle appeared on the ground and a rectangular rock came shooting out of it while trapping the bull in it. With a chuckle, Issei spun around; giving a round house kick to the bull that sent him flying in the air. Issei then took out another ring that resembled his helmet, but it was a green emerald one. He spoke while pushing a lever, "I also have this one." **Hurricane; Please!** He raised his hand up and a green magic circle appeared above him while creating a powerful wind. Jumping through the circle, the yellow parts of his armor turned green and his helmet changed into an emerald while his driver spoke, **Fuu, Fuu, Fuu, Fuu, Fuu, Fuu!** He then took out his sword and soon started fly with a vortex of green wind surrounding him, giving him wind like speed while slashing the bull. The bull landed on the ground hard and seemed unable to get up for a while. In the mean time, Issei, who still had the vortex surrounding him, flew close to the still burning building and began spinning around, causing the vortex to intensify. Soon, the power grew to the point where the flames covering the building were sucked into it. Within moments, the entire building was scorched, but flame free, getting cheers from the onlookers.

Issei then landed and took out the ring that had his helmet in red. He pushed a lever and placed his left hand over it, **Flame; Please!** **Hii, Hii, Hii, Hii, Hii, Hii!**

When his transformation was complete he took out another ring that had a picture of a foot that was surrounded by a dragon flying downward, "Time for me to deliver the finale!" He pushed a lever and placed his right hand over it, **Lupachi Magic Touch Go! Lupachi Magic Touch Go! Very Nice; Kick Strike! Awesome!** He spun a little while a red magic circle appeared beneath him as his right leg became surrounded by a cyclone of fire. When it was finished, Issei made a cartwheel followed by a back flip on the landing. Spinning in mid air, he aimed his kick at the bull. As he aimed, a red magic circle appeared and directed the attack to the bull. After the kick struck the bull, Issei landed on his feet, made a twirl and raised his left hand while a red magic circle appeared on the bull for a few seconds before the monster exploded.

After catching his breath, he looked back at the group and realized that Rias had more cracks on her face and arms.

"Crap! I'm running out of time!" he said as he ran back to the group. Kneeling in front of Rias, he began to talk as he pulled out a ring with his symbol. "Sempai, don't give in. If you let me, I will become your beacon of hope to guide you out of the darkness of despair."

"What a strange wizard you have become." Rias said with a strange smile. Gently taking her right hand, Issei placed the ring on her middle finger and then had her hand come near his driver after he pushed a lever, **Engage; Please!** Rias fell to the ground while a red magic circle appeared above her body which the Rider floated into before the circle vanished. He was going through a series of red magic circles in a purple hole, quickly arriving at the final circle. Coming out of the portal, Wizard found himself an underworld replica of the Occult Research Club Room.

"So this is sempai's underworld." He said as he watched Rias smile and laugh with her friends. Then the memory stops all of a sudden and purple cracks appeared and a monster that looked like a light purple jabberwocky monster burst out of the center of the cracks. The monster began to go on a rampage, running out of the building and striking at seemingly random places, causing cracks to appear at each spot it hit.

"Looks like it's time to pull out the big guns!" Issei said as he ran after the monster, pulling out a ring with a Welsh dragon symbol. After placing it on his right hand, he scanned it on his Wizardriver causing it to yell,

**Ddraig Rise! Please!**

Then, a huge flaming magic circle appeared above Issei. Out of it emerged a giant Red-Welsh Dragon that seemed to have cybernetic components (basically, Ddraig with cyborg parts). With a roar, the behemoth dragon took off after the monster and began grappling with it. Unfortunately, it seemed as if the very presence of it caused more cracks to appear in the underworld, though it did not seem to be intentional.

"All right Ddraig! Let's do this!" Issei called out as he put on another ring and quickly pushed a lever, **Connect; Please!** As soon as the magic circle appeared, he reached into it and pulled out his motorcycle. He quickly got on and drove straight towards the dragon. Issei did a 12 o'clock wheelie stunt and managed to jump high with his motorcycle. Then his motorcycle split into two and formed two large wings before connecting to the back of Ddraig. Now riding on the back of the dragon, Issei changed course toward the monster with his motorcycle. The monster began firing purple energy attacks and the dragon began breathing fire at the monster. They went at each other for a few moments before starting to fight each other brutally at close range while causing the cracks to expand even further. They finally managed to get the monster to fall to the ground.

Then, Ddraig began to fly up high as Issei took out the Kick Strike ring and said, "Let's end this!" **Very Nice; Kick Strike! Awesome! **At this, Issei jumped up off the dragon as the motorcycle also flew off and reformed itself. Then, the dragon held his front legs up making a V as his lower body folded, giving it the form of a giant dragon claw. The Machinwinger came back down and slotted itself into the Strike Phase. Then, as they were accelerating downwards, Issei kicked his right leg into motorcycle part of the Strike Phase, surrounding the entire claw with fire creating a projection of Wizard pushing massive dragon claw mark of fire towards its target. The monster was unable to avoid being stuck by the attack, as a red magic circle surrounded his body before being destroyed as the claw went through it, landing on the ground.

Jumping off the dragon, Wizard noticed something different about the underworld. He was outside the old building and saw that Rias was at the balcony looking out at a boy who was looking back up at her with wonder on his face.

"That's me!" Issei said in shock as he watched the look shared between himself and Rias. Then, with a hidden, sad smile, he muttered to himself, "Guess those days are long done." After these words, a magic circle appeared under him, taking him out of the underworld. However, he failed to see Rias turn her head towards him, as if she could actually see him.

Back in the real world, Rias's friends gasped as they saw the purple cracks on her skin recede to nothingness. A magic circle appeared over her ring, and out of it came Wizard II on his bike, whose trench coat dissolved in a shower of crystals seconds afterwards.

While still on the bike, Issei turned to the 6 and said, "She'll be fine once she gets some rest. I made it so that she can't be turned into a Phantom anymore, so there should be no reason for her to get attacked again." This got a chorus of sighs from the other teens, including Koneko. Issei began to fix his helmet as he said, "Well, time for me to get going then."

Surprisingly, Rias immediately responded with a slightly weak, "Wait.", grabbing everyone's attention, including Issei who still had his visor up. "Why do you have to leave so suddenly again?" she pleaded, drawing looks of confusion from the 5 next to her.

Issei, however, just gave her a sad look that seemed to smile at the same time and replied, "I'm just doing what I think is best." With that, he pulled down the visor, revved up the Machinwinger and drove off. Before anyone could say anything or go after him, Rias lost consciousness again, causing everyone to freak out, only to realize she was peacefully sleeping.

**Well, that's chapter one. Just to make sure you all realize this, chapter 2 is currently in progress, but it will definitely be written and posted. I will write up to the Raiser arc for certain. If you want more after that, I am going to need a lot of motivation. So please review and follow/favorite this story if you do indeed want more. 20 might seem small, but considering how few stories there are for DxD compared to others, it is satisfactory, especially since I can say that this idea is all my own.**

**Now, here is where I want more help from you. By the time this is posted, I will have set up a poll on my profile page about whether or not I should let Kalawarner live. I have already decided that Raynare will live and become Issei's familiar. If you decide that Kalawarner lives, same thing will happen to her. I would like to reach a decision before I get to writing the fourth chapter at least. So please go to my fanfiction profile page and vote.**

**Also, I would like some suggestions for the Phantoms. I would prefer for most of them to be brand new with one or two being spin offs or duplicates of Phantoms originally from Kamen Rider Wizard. The Phantoms that will appear in during cannon events of DxD have already been made, but I would like some filler ones as well. I have already decided on a major recurring Phantom by the name of Hydra who will become a very important opponent against Issei and will be similar in ability to Phantom Phoenix yet much harder to finally finish off. Also, speaking of Phoenix, if I do go beyond the Raiser arc, I will have the magicians of the Khaos brigade pull him out of the sun and he will fight Issei and Vali with the end of the battle having a surprising twist.**

**That's it for now. Remember, Read, Favorite, Follow, and Review.**

**Add on: the poll is now properly on my profile page. this was my first time doing it, so i messed up abit, lol.**


	2. Chapter 2

**All right! Here comes chapter 2. I have to say, I am quite surprised at the traffic stats on this story so far, especially when you consider the scarcity of stories in these categories compared to others.**

**For those who do not realize this or did not notice this before, this story is double posted. In the High school DxD category, it is ****HS Kamen Rider Wizard DXD****. In the Kamen Rider Crossover High school DxD category, it is ****High School Kamen Rider Wizard DXD****.**

**Now, allow me to address something that I have seen pop up a bit in the reviews for chapter 1. People have been challenging the way Rias and her peerage were unable to fight back. Here is a quote from the previous chapter **_"The four were caught completely off guard and unable to defend themselves … after getting up, the loss of breath and pain kept them from fighting back as the mysterious golems attacked again"_** Also, being devils, they normally suppress their powers while in broad daylight. Not only that, since they did not recognize the enemy, they refrained from attacking without the order of the king, which Rias was about to give until she was personally attacked **_"Rias started to say, until she was cut off by a monster that appeared out of nowhere … It grabbed Rias by the throat and began to choke her … yelled her companions, causing them to be distracted, an opportunity the golems used to their advantage by knocking the teenagers to the floor and pinning them down with their spears. The three were now forced to look on as Rias lost more and more strength while struggling against the grip of the monster."_** As I was writing this scene, I considered every reason why Issei would need to be save them despite their abilities being superior to that of Ghouls. Also, the reason Koneko's punch did not go through was that she was unable to put her full strength behind it, resulting in a push. When she gets serious, no normal Ghoul would stand a chance. As for Rias and Akeno, those two don't fight with physical techniques anyway. Not to mention, at this point, these guys lack actual battle experience aside from some weak stray devils every now and then.**

**Also, I don't know if anyone noticed, but there is a difference between the armor Issei wears and the one Haruto wears. For one thing, Issei has II etched into the shoulder parts of the armor. What I really think people did not notice was the trapezoidal gem on the forehead of the helmet. For Haruto, it is yellow, to which I have concluded is due to his Dragon Phantom having on its own forehead a yellow crown of sorts. That's why I decided to have the trapezoidal gem on Issei's forehead be red, but a much darker shade of red than Flame style, specifically the same shade as Ddraig's scales and the Boosted Gear. Therefore, when going into other styles, that trapezoidal gem will still be dark red. This is just something I felt needed to be addressed.**

**Since the voters wanted me to keep with the original place and staff from KR Wizard, I did just that. However, I decided to add a third employee who is basically an OC based on Yu Kamimura/Potirine from the Ultimatum movie. Since, according to the movie, she and the manager were one and the same, I decided to split their names with the manager being Kamimura and the OC female employee being Yu. According to KR Wizard Episode 6, the name of the male employee is Ryu, so I just went with that.**

**With all that out of the way, I welcome you to enjoy chapter 2.**

**I do not own the Kamen Rider franchise or High School DXD.**

**Things such as chants and data on the magic rings were obtained through Kamen Rider wiki, High school DXD wiki, and English translations of High School DxD volumes 1-16. I do however claim ownership to original spell and transformation rings as well as original techniques.**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

**Sacred Gear and WizarDriver/Handauthor sounds**

[Ddraig talking]

**Chapter 2: Magical Date & Waking Up with a Devil and Fallen Angel…Wait WHAT!**

Hours after the battle, Rias found herself waking up in Sona's mansion on the couch in one of the living rooms. Getting up, with slight difficulty, she noticed that her peerage, as well as Sona and Tsubaki, were there, and all of them immediately noticed her waking up and rushed to her side. After assuring them she was fine, she sat on the couch with Akeno sitting next to her while Kiba and Koneko stood behind them with Sona and Tsubaki sitting on another couch facing them while holding the file. Though she said she was fine, Rias noticed that her demonic energy had decreased after yesterday's events. It was still there and it seemed like it would recover with time and rest, but the fact that there was a drop in the first place made her concerned as well as curious about the condition she had been in yesterday. However, she decided to keep this little fact to herself. As Rias drank some tea, the other 5 described the battle they had witnessed.

"Thankfully, Hyoudou-kun put out the fire before the building actually burned down." Sona mentioned after the description was over. "Gasper's room was undamaged. It's mostly thanks to the demonic enhancements on the building. But it will take awhile to fix. That being said" here Sona got a disconcerted look on her face, "it's actually surprising that the monster was able to even set the building on fire, much less do as much damage as it actually did. Had it not been for Hyoudou's quick thinking and action, despite the risk of doing so in the middle of battle, it could have been much worse."

"But that's not all." Akeno said. "Though he did not use them, I could detect the elements of both Water and Lightning flowing through him. That makes a total of 5 elements that he can use."

"Are you certain Akeno?" Rias questioned. She was especially concerned with the 5th element being Lightning, an element usually associated with those who used holy powers. Yet, Issei did not seem to be a warrior for the church or fallen angels for his magic seemed to be neutral, and he definitely did not realize that they were devils, even after being in direct contact with Rias's mind, which is what they all concluded he did with the Engage spell.

It was Sona who responded with, "It's true Rias. I too detected those 5 elements. However it still doesn't make sense."

Akeno nodded in agreement before elaborating, "It take years for a master of magic to control the power of four elements, even more for five. Yet he had complete control over it. Not only that, but it almost seemed like he had an even greater power in him. The only possible answer I can come up with is that he has a mystical creature of some sort living inside of him." This got a moment of silence going as everyone processed this theory.

"After we brought you here," Kiba said, breaking the pause, "I looked into the title Kamen Rider using the internet." He then gave an outline of the history of Kamen Riders starting from Ichigo and Nigo going up to Fourze. "Unfortunately, most of this information is from blogs, tabloids, and independent articles. More specific information about the Kamen Riders themselves, such as their identity, abilities, and enemies, is blocked by government security. It seems that these Kamen Riders are a national treasure of sorts. I decided to wait for your orders before doing anything further."

After pondering this, Rias turned to Tsubaki and asked, "What does the school file say about the boy?" Opening the file, Tsubaki began reading out the information.

"Hyoudou Issei. Born an only child, he should be 17 years old by now. His grades weren't anything impressive but at the same time not too bad. It is important to note that while he was in school, he was a member of what was called the Perverted Trio and was often caught peeping on various changing rooms with his friends." This got all the others to go "Ahh" in unison as they remembered him better now. One does not become a member of the school's most infamous group and not get known by the whole school. "However, there was a brief exception." Tsubaki continued, getting everyone's attention. "About 3 weeks before his absence, there was a noticeable drop in the frequency of his individual lecherous activities and he started taking his studies seriously." Ignoring the looks of surprise, Tsubaki went on. "When the teachers asked him out of concern if everything was okay, he did not give a clear answer. He simply said that he wanted to try changing into someone who could be a good role model." This statement resulted in everyone getting a look of confusion on their faces. 'Role model? For whom?' they wondered. "Then, 6 months ago, he stopped coming to school all of a sudden. After the first few days of his absence, the school board contacted the police. It was then that they learned that Issei and his parents were in a car accident. While Issei survived, his parents didn't." Here, all the devils in the room got looks of sympathy. "Since he did not return to school, the staff decided to keep quiet about the incident from his classmates out of courtesy. This decision was made on the basis of the fact that since Issei himself did not return he probably did not want others to know what had happened. One of the teachers did attend the funeral, and she said that she saw Issei there. However, he left before she could talk to him. Up until today, no one has seen him since."

"Frankly, I'm shocked that none of his classmates or friends ever asked the teachers about him or tried to check in on him." Kiba remarked.

"Apparently, a week after the funeral, Issei's homeroom teacher checked Hyoudou's home only to find that he was not there. However, it was still labeled as the Hyoudou residence. The teachers themselves weren't quite sure what it meant, so they decided to leave it at that. As for his friends, it does not seem like they really made any effort to check up on him. Instead, they continued their perverted actions as if nothing had changed. That would explain why they have been called the Perverted Duo for a while rather than the Perverted Trio." Hearing this, the devils in the room felt even more sympathetic for the young boy. Not only did he lose his parents, but his supposed friends did not even care to find out about his mysterious absence or make sure he was okay.

Reluctant to break the silence, Sona tentatively asked, "Rias, how do you know Hyoudou-kun?" When Rias did not respond, but merely gained an expression of reminiscence on her face, Sona directed her attention to everyone else in the room and said, "I believe it would be best if we were left alone now." Understanding the message, they all left, leaving Rias and Sona alone in the room. Sona continued to wait for an answer as Rias sipped more of her tea. Eventually she spoke.

FLASHBACK/MONOLOGUE/SOLILOQUY

The first time she saw him was when he had just run away from a furious kendo club after one of his peeping escapades and was under the balcony of the Old School building. He was chatting with his friends when he looked up, saw her, and met her gaze. Their eyes locked onto each other for nearly a minute before she turned around and walked back inside. Every day after that day, he would come back and sit against the tree outside the building facing the balcony and she would always go out to the balcony that same time of the day. They would look for the other, their gazes locking together, holding each other for several seconds before breaking it themselves.

She found herself intrigued by him. Most males would look at her in lust for her body or lust for her status. Yet, during these moments, there was not an ounce of pervertedness in his gaze, despite him being a member of the infamous Perverted Trio. She didn't know if it was love or not. It seemed to be more of an attraction for something purely on an emotional level. That one moment of the day made getting through hers easier every day. So when he stopped showing up all of a sudden, she felt greatly saddened. She felt that it was partially her fault, for never actually talking to him, for leaving him with a look of disappointment on his face every day. Then she realized that he was no longer at school, she secretly became worried about his health. When she did not hear anything for a while, she came up with the conclusion that he had moved on after realizing they could never connect, so she decided to do the same. After 3 months or so, she could barely remember his face, just the look in his eyes as he gazed into hers.

END FLASHBACK/MONOLOGUE/SOLILOQUY

As Rias spilled her emotions, Sona just sat there and listened. When the story finished, she waited for a moment before talking. "I think it is safe to assume that how Hyoudou gained his magic is connected to his parent's death." Rias nodded her head in agreement. At the same time, she could not stop herself from wondering where Issei was and if he was okay.

Two Days Later, Sunday Morning

As Issei walked out of his house Sunday morning, he was surprised to find that no one was outside waiting to talk to him.

"So, not one of them showed up. I kind of thought that at least one of them would see if I still lived here and try to get me to go back to school." He said to himself…out loud…again. "But to think that not even Kaichou showed up…" he then got a sad smile on his face. "Guess they really don't care about me." Walking down the road, he failed to notice a certain white cat hop off the wall around his house, take a long look at the name plate and address, before walking off.

While walking around town, Issei found himself reminiscing about Kuoh. More specifically, Rias Gremory. He remembered how he would always go to the same tree at the same time just to get a glimpse of her, to hold her greatness in his eyes for just a moment. That was the very scene he had seen before leaving her underworld. To be honest, he wanted those days again, back when everything was peaceful and there was no worry about some mysterious enemy that he has to face.

His musings were interrupted by a girl wearing a cosplay outfit saying, "Here you go", while handing him a flyer. Glancing at it, he was surprised to see a nonsymmetrical magic circle with a formula he did not recognize. Looking back up, he saw the flyer girl walking away. He was about to chase after her when he heard some screams and someone yelling "MONSTER!" Stuffing the flyer in his pocket, he bolted in the direction it came from, completely forgetting what just happened.

At a nearby plaza…

Raynare had a "perfect" plan. She had established a "perfect" alias, a "perfect" disguise, and a "perfect" cover story. All the hours of research were finally going to be used. She knew that her target was going to pass by this plaza; it was on the way to a donut place he had been frequenting recently. With her lines ready, she was confident that nothing would go wrong. So, when she found herself attacked by what seemed to be stone imps, it was completely logical for her to scream, "What the hell?!"

She had briefly considered switching to her true form to fight back, but there was a slight problem. There were still humans in the area. It wasn't that she was worried about the fact that she would be seen, but more because it would get her in trouble for doing so, even if she erased their memories. It there was anything she wanted to avoid, it was angering her superiors. Having come to that conclusion, Raynare had no choice but to run away as if she was an actual human being.

She soon realized, much to her surprise, that they were chasing her specifically. Deciding that going to a more secluded location would be better; she tried to change direction, only to find her way blocked by more of the weird creatures. Before she knew it, she had her back against a stone column with the golems blocking her means of escape. As they conjured up spears, she prepared herself for a fight when all of a sudden there was the sound of gunfire and the golems were struck by an attack that sent sparks flying from their body. Turning towards the direction the shots seemed to come from, Raynare was surprised at the identity of the shooter.

Hyoudou Issei, her target, with a gun. That caused her to do a double take. She didn't remember anything about him having any weapons! Something else that really got her attention was the reaction of the Ghouls. When they saw him, they seemed to spit out their disgust and hatred, despite not having actual mouths.

"Frankly, I'm not too happy to see you guys either." Issei said with disgust mixed into his own voice despite the smirk that was present on his face. "So how about I make you leave," he went on saying while putting his right hand, still holding the gun, over his belt, **Driver On; Please!**, "that way, everyone's happy." He then flipped the Driver to left hand, **Shabadoobi Touch Henshin! Shabadoobi Touch Henshin!** "Henshin" he called while pushing down the Flame Ring on his left middle finger. **Flame; Please! **The Ghouls tried to attack by rushing at Issei, but he merely held his left hand in front of him, **Hii, Hii, Hii, Hii, Hii, Hii!**, causing the red Flame magic circle to appear in front of him, which deflected the Ghouls. Then, Issei ran towards the circle, passing through to the other side in his Flame armor with embers flying off him as he switched the gun to sword mode.

He slashed at the Ghouls that had been repelled earlier before making a running jump, flipping himself over the Ghouls and landing right in front of Raynare, or rather, Yuuma. Spinning around, he slashed the Ghouls there before they even had a chance to retaliate, causing sparks to fly as they flew backwards.

"If you would wait just a moment miss." Issei said to Yuuma while having his back to her as the Ghouls began to gather in front of him preparing for a charge. "I'll have this taken care of in a flash. Or rather, a slash." raising his sword at that last line. When he got no response, he asked, "Too corny?" As one, the Ghouls rushed at him with their spears pointed forward.

Grabbing Yuuma and pulling her into his chest, Wizard II parried the spears away with his sword in his right hand. Then, he ran forward, slashing at each Ghoul that was in range of his blade while still holding Yuuma to his chest. When 3 of the Ghouls tried to spear him, he spun around and spun Yuuma out, holding her right hand in his left, causing the spear tips to pierce the air above their hands. Issei used his right leg to kick them upwards before pulling Yuuma back to him, causing her to spin back into his chest. He used the momentum to spin himself around and slash at the Ghouls around him, unintentionally dipping Yuuma as he leaned forward.

While the Ghouls were reeling from the attacks, Issei took the girl to a clearing where there happened to be a table with a chair. Setting a somewhat stunned Yuuma down in the chair, Issei said, "Wait a bit please." before turning back to the Ghouls while holding his sword sideways in front of him. As the Ghouls tried to regain their footing, II said, "Sa, Finale", flipped open the Handauthor on his sword, **C'mon Slash; Shake Hands!**, and placed his left hand over the pulsing stone making it scan his Flame Ring, **Flame Slash Strike! **He then twirled it in his right hand as a red magic circle appeared at the base of the blade, **Hii, Hii, Hii, Hii, Hii, Hii!**, before taking a two handed sword stance. In the meantime, flames had come out of the circle, licking the edge of the blade while encircling it and gathering together, increasing their intensity. Just when the Ghouls had managed to direct themselves towards him, Issei spun to the left while slashing the air, leaving behind a flaming horizontal line, and made an upward slash which also left a line in the air, forming a flaming cross which propelled itself at the Ghouls, slicing right through them. For a moment, there were a few sparks coming from their bodies before they combusted into an inferno while a red magic circle could be seen for a few seconds.

Letting out a soft, "Whoo", Issei's armor dissolved in a shower of gems before he turned around to face Yuuma. Now, due to the situation earlier, he did not get a complete look at her; just enough to confirm her gender and estimate her age. With all the distractions out of the way, he got a good look at her and found himself blushing at her cute face and attractive body. Her choice of attire, a short black dress that was perfect for showing off her legs and a small light purple jacket on top that was just the right size to show off her figure and give a small opening to her cleavage, wasn't exactly helping. His blush deepened when he remembered how they practically danced away from the Ghouls, with her pushed into his chest. Even if it was for a short while and unintentional, it doesn't change that fact that that was what he did. Regaining his composure as fast as he could, with slight difficulty, he got Yuuma's attention by clearing his throat and saying, "Hi there. This might be sudden, but we need to talk."

Moments Later…

At a random location, there was a certain food van. A bright pink food van known as Hungry Donuts 2. As the name implies, it was the second donut van with the name Hungry Donuts. The original had been destroyed in an incident in Tokyo about a year and a half ago. It even had the same staff from the original: the manager Kamimura, an effeminate man who frequently changed his hairstyle, and employee Ryu, an average Japanese man with black hair. There was, however, the addition of a Japanese female employee with short black hair by the name of Yu. She and the manager got along best, with the manager often commenting that she reminded him of his inner girl. Among the characteristics that were carried over from the days working the original food van was their constant innovation in creating new specialty donuts.

"Here it is!" Kamimura exclaimed presenting a plate with two donuts linked together like a chain. "Today's special, Donut of Bonds!" as he said this, Ryu and Yu held their arms out and linked them together in an attempt to imitate the donut itself.

"Whoa, that's practically getting 2 specials for the price of one. Nice idea." Issei commented, getting excited looks on the three workers.

"I know! So, won't you try some, Issei-chan?"

"Two plain sugars." was his response, getting the other 3 to have anime-like reactions, which was especially hilarious with Ryu and Yu still having their arms linked together. Issei chuckled as he paid for the food and took the tray, heading for the table where Yuuma was sitting.

"You seem to be taking this well, Yuuma-san." Issei commented as he set the tray down in front of her.

"Yeah I guess." She said with a small nervous laugh as she sipped her drink. "Let me make sure I got this right. I'm a Gate, a human with magic potential. Those creatures now were Ghouls who are summoned by something called a Phantom which is a monster born from a Gate who fell into despair and died as a result. They attacked me because they want me to fall into despair and turn into a Phantom. Did I get everything?"

"Pretty much." replied Issei before taking a bite out of his donut. "Delicious like always." he mumbled softly.

"And you're a wizard who fights against them?"

"Correct. That's why I'd like to stick with you for a while. That way, I can keep you safe and maybe figure out this Phantom's MO. I'm especially worried since only Ghouls showed up. Well, what do you say? Will you let me guard you for a bit?" Issei said smiling at that last sentence, which Yuuma thought was kind of cute.

When Issei had finished talking, Raynare started thinking. 'This is crazy. I've never heard of creatures like these. Not to mention the whole Gate deal. Did they think that I'm a human Gate due to my Fallen Angel Powers? Then there's this kid. That power of his is definitely magic and not a sacred gear. Did we mess up, or does he still have a sacred gear in him?' She then took a longer look at Issei. To be honest, she thought he was good looking, for a human. He was definitely no pretty boy or heart throb, especially when compared to certain male fallen angels, but his physical appearance did have its own charm. Then there was his skill and power. She found it to be impressive for a human to be able to do what he did. Plus, though the impromptu tango in the middle of battle was a definite battle, she actually found it to be quite thrilling and enjoyed it. 'Well,' she thought with a mental smirk, 'why not just continue the original plan with some slight changes.'

"Alright then. I guess it can't be helped." Yuuma said.

"Glad to hear." Issei replied.

"But," Yuuma interjected, "only on one condition."

"Condition?" At this point, Yu, Ryu, and Kamimura were eavesdropping on the conversation, their instincts telling them that something juicy was about to happen.

"For the rest of the day," she smiled while smirking on the inside, "you and I are on a date." Hearing this, Issei nearly spit out his soda. He managed to control himself and swallow it down.

The three donut makers, on the other hand, squealed of "DATE!" with their shining like stars.

"You want to go on a date?! Now?! With me of all people?!" was Issei's response, when he finally managed to talk again, voice filled with surprise. Yuuma could not stop herself from giggling.

"Let's just say that I have my reasons for asking this of you. Well, don't you like that thought of going on a date with me?" she said, pouting during the last sentence.

"It's not that at all!" Issei said, panic in his voice. "I'm just not sure now is the best time considering the danger you're in. Plus," he started to act embarrassed, his face blushing and voice becoming sheepish, "I've never been on a date before. Suddenly asking me out like this is…" That's when Yuuma used…it. The secret weapon known to all female kind, effective against any male who dares look straight at it. The Puppy Dog Eyes. Combined with her already cute face, Issei's defenses were destroyed in less than a second. "Fine." He sighed before putting a smile on his face. "I'm yours for the rest of the day." At this, the donut staff began to cheer very loudly, causing Issei to blush even more.

"Then let's get started!" Yuuma said, grabbing Issei's hand and pulling him away from the van and their food, laughing as he told her to slow down. As they ran off, Kamimura was pulling out her phone, squealing that she had to post what she just saw with Yu agreeing full heartedly. Ryu was the only one who noticed the unfinished donut Issei had left.

So, for the rest of the day, Issei and Yuuma were on a date. Deciding to man up, Issei took Yuuma to some stores where they had fun holding up the different articles of clothing against themselves while looking in the mirror. While they were there, Issei noticed a certain violet bracelet that resembled a scrunchie. On an impulse, he bought it and gave it to Yuuma as a present. When asked why, he said, while blushing, that he thought it would be a good match for her eye color, especially with the current outfit she was wearing. Hearing that, Yuuma graciously accepted the present and began wearing it throughout the rest of the date. Then, after realizing she had not actually eaten anything at the donut van, Issei took her to a family restaurant where he treated her to an ice cream sundae. Upon Yuuma's insistence, the two of them ended up eating the sweet dessert together. Afterwards, they spent some time at the department store where Yuuma dragged Issei to a photo booth where they took a series of pictures. During the last one, Yuuma gave Issei a kiss on the cheek, causing him to blush more than he had ever blushed before.

During all this, though Issei was on guard, he was also enjoying himself. He would be lying if he said that he was not attracted to Yuuma. Yuuma even joked that he was using his secondary role as a body guard as an excuse to not leave her side, to which Issei had no response. He simply never imagined himself dating anyone like her in his life. Not only that, but it had been 6 months since he had hung out with anyone his own age. So, despite his initial reluctance, he found the day to be a truly enjoyable one.

Later…

It was now sunset and the two found themselves at a park walking towards the water fountain that was in the middle. As they got closer and closer, Raynare was pondering her next move.

'He doesn't seem like an actual threat to me. The uniqueness of his magic was probably confused for a sacred gear. That doesn't change the fact that he is strong for a human. However, he might have connections to others like him. How else could he have learned everything he knows about those creatures and how to use his magic? He might even be with one of the other factions or an entirely different religion. Azazel-sama would never forgive me if a war was caused by my rash actions. Besides,' here she found herself looking closely at his face, 'he's not bad for a human. Considering the fact that it was his first date, he had no preparation, and he was obviously still worried about more attacks, it was pretty fun. I was actually smiling throughout it, no act at all. Guess that means I'm not going to kill him. I should probably take care of his memory before leaving though.' By the time she had decided on her course of action, they were right in front of the fountain.

"Looks like it's getting late." Issei commented. "Though there hasn't been any second attack, there is still a possibility that your home might be targeted. Let me at least walk you home and make sure it's safe. It's either that or you spend the night at my place."

"Ara Ara, it's only been one date and you're already this forward." Yuuma giggled, causing Issei to blush.

"I'm just concerned that's all." Issei stuttered. "I'm not trying to take advantage of you. I swear."

"Relax, I was joking." Yuuma said as she walked closer to the fountain and turned around to face Issei. "I appreciate the offer, but I think I can take care of myself."

"You don't understand. These Phantoms will go to any lengths to…" Issei tried to say until Yuuma began shedding her clothing as two black wings shot from her back. In the process of transforming, she grew taller, taking on a more mature appearance and well-developed figure. Her eyes also changed, taking on a darker, more evil look. Getting a full view of the woman's seductive body in the nude caused Issei's jaw to drop as he blushed harder than he had all day long. In fact, he almost got a nose bleed. With her original clothing gone, black strap objects formed around and under her breasts with two of the straps covering her nipples, a thong-like thing hanging around her hips held by three thin straps, gloves with chains hanging from them formed and ran up to her arms, shoulder guard objects with three large spikes formed as well, and lastly, she adorned black thigh-high heel boots.

"Fact is, I'm not even human." Raynare said, her voice deeper and more seductive, as she sat on the edge of the fountain. "I'm a Fallen Angel."

"W…wow. Just…whoa." Issei responded in surprise.

"You're actually taking this better than expected." Raynare smirked. "Most humans would try to deny what they see, piss themselves, run away screaming, or any combination of those three."

"Well," Issei chuckled. "Considering the fact that Phantoms are monsters that use magic the fact that Fallen Angels are real makes sense."

"I suppose so." Raynare admitted.

"Besides," Issei smiled, "if Fallen Angels are real, then so are angels, God, and heaven. It's kind of reassuring to know that."

"I suppose it is for a human." Raynare chuckled. "To be honest, this is the first I've ever heard of Gates and Phantoms. Though, based on what you said, I wouldn't be surprised if they mistook me for one due to my Fallen Angel powers."

"I see. Guess that means I don't have to worry about your safety then." Issei laughed, bringing a slight smile to Raynare's face.

"You really are a strange one. To think I was originally planning to kill you." Seeing Issei's confused expression, she continued. "It wasn't going to be for anything personal. You became listed as a possible Sacred Gear holder, and thus a possible threat to us. Though from what I could tell today, we must have confused your magic for a Sacred Gear."

'Sacred what?' Issei thought. 'Could she mean Ddraig, the dragon living inside me?'

"After considering the facts, I decided that letting you live would be the safest thing. Though I am going to have to erase your memory. That's just how things work, don't hold it against me."

After a pause of silence, Issei spoke. "So, guess I'm going back to never being on a date before." laughing at the end.

"Even if you don't remember, I will." Raynare said with a soft smile as she looked down at the bracelet on her wrist. Issei was surprised that that didn't get ripped up with the rest of her clothes.

"Well, that's reassuring to hear." Ise chuckled before smiling. "So long, Yuuma-chan."

"So long, Issei-kun." she replied as she raised her hand in preparation for the spell.

However, someone else had other plans.

"Really Raynare? That's what you're going to do?" came a masculine voice from the trees. Turning their heads, they saw a tall man wearing an overcoat and a fedora hat standing at the edge of the tree line, just enough so that he could be seen.

"Dohnaseek." Raynare responded with slight surprise in her voice. "What are you doing here?"

Issei, in the meantime, was digesting the information he was being exposed to. 'So her real name is Raynare. Then this Dohnaseek guy must be a Fallen Angel as well.'

"I could ask you the same thing." Dohnaseek said to Raynare. "The plan was to kill the boy. Yet here you are letting him live."

"There's more risk than benefit in killing him. It is best to just erase his memory and keep him under observation. I'll explain later." Raynare retorted as she got off the fountain.

"Don't bother." Dohnaseek said. "I always knew you were incompetent. In fact," he smirked as he said this, "Azazel-sama himself had the same opinion of you."

"What are you talking about?" Raynare furiously exclaimed. At this, Issei got a feeling that something bad was about to happen.

"Azazel-sama knew you would make a mess of things. So he gave me permission to take over and eliminate you. After all, he doesn't need any screw ups in his organization."

"You're lying!" Raynare protested vehemently. "Everything I have ever done has always been for the sake of Azazel-same!" Yet, even as she said this, there was fear in her eyes, something that Issei noticed causing his sense of worry to increase.

"Don't believe me? Then take a look at this." Dohnaseek pulled out of his coat a document. Though Issei and Raynare could not read the words on it due to the distance and the lighting, they could clearly see the glowing seal in the bottom right hand corner. Seeing that seal, Raynare's expression became one of shock, her body began to tremble and she fell to her knees.

"Raynare!" Issei called as he ran to her side. Meanwhile, Dohnaseek continued talking.

"This here is authorization from Azazel-sama himself to dispose of you when you fail in your duties. The seal of the Grigori is proof of this. So there is no way for you to deny this."

"Impossible." Raynare muttered fearfully as she tried to block the words the male Fallen Angel was saying.

"Face it Raynare, you've never been helpful and you never will. To Azazel-sama, you are a bug that must be squashed."

At that last sentence, Raynare felt nothing but despair. All this time, she had devoted to herself to getting the approval of that one man. Now, she hears that she was really nothing more than a nuisance. She felt like her whole world was shattering, and something inside did indeed break like glass. As she fell on to her hands, purple cracks appeared on her arms.

"No way!" Issei exclaimed. "She really was a Gate!"

"Looks like all I need to do now is wait for despair to give birth to a new Phantom." Dohnaseek smirked, getting Issei's attention.

"What the hell are you!" Issei demanded.

"I wouldn't worry about that right now if I were you, wizard." Dohnaseek said, shocking Issei, before revealing his own set of black wings and flying out of sight. At the same time, 15 Ghouls stepped out of the forest, all of them holding spears and ready to charge.

"I don't get what's going on here." Issei said as he got back on his feet. "But I do know what needs to be done now." **Driver On; Please! **He began to put on his left hand another transformation ring, this one a violet amethyst gem. "First, I need to get rid of you guys fast, lightning fast." He pushed a lever, **Shabadoobi Touch Henshin! Shabadoobi Touch Henshin!** "Henshin" pushing the violet ring down his middle finger before placing his left hand over the WizarDriver. **Storm; Please! **Issei then held his left hand above him, causing a deep violet magic circle with sparks flying out of it to appear there. It then began to descend down on Issei, **Rai, Rai, Rai, Rai, Rai, Rai, Rai, Rai! **(Rai = Lightning), equipping Issei with the Wizard armor. This style was different from the others in that all the gems on the armor as well as the helmet (with the exception of the dark red trapezoidal gem on the forehead) were deep violet amethysts while the inside of the trench coat was the same violet color. Making his signature pose, with the body tilted at an angle and the left hand held up showing off the transformation ring, Wizard II said, "Sa, Showtime da."

As the Ghouls began their charge, Issei pushed the tails of the trench coat to the back, got in a fighting stance, and began charging his limbs with magical energy, going, "Haaa…" as he did so. When the first Ghoul that got close to him tried to spear him, he ducked down, avoiding the attack, and struck back with an uppercut to the chin. "1" yelled Issei as the attack connected. At the same time, purple sparks travelled from his fist to the spot where he hit the Ghoul. Using his leg as a pivot, Issei spun around and kicked the second Ghoul. "2". He then flung his arms backwards, backhanding two more Ghouls that tried to get him from behind. "3,4". Jumping over the ones he had knocked down, Issei landed on his hands and spun on them, kicking his legs out looking like a helicopter, knocking down 3 unharmed Ghouls. "5,6,7". When his spin was complete, he flipped back onto his feet. He then ran towards the remaining Ghouls, kneeing one in the stomach when he was close enough, "8", tossing it to the side and delivering a punch with his right to another nearby one. "9". When 2 more tried to get close, Issei punched both of them in the gut, "10,11", before grabbing them by the neck and throwing them to the side. He then jumped and spun in the air, kicking 2 more Ghouls in the head before landing. "12,13". When the last two Ghouls tried to spear him, Wizard dodged by jumping to the side. Grabbing one of them, he pulled it towards him, bringing the wielder closer and kicking it in the chest, "14", making it fly into his comrade who stumbled as a result, giving Issei an opening to rush in close and clothesline it, "15!"

Putting some distance between him and the Ghouls, Issei placed himself in front of Raynare once more. The Ghouls had already begun to get back to their feet and were spreading themselves out. Wizard, in the meantime, began switching out the rings on his right hand.

"The circuit is complete," he said as he flipped a lever on the WizarDriver and scanned his right hand ring, **Connect; Please!**, and pulled his gun out of the magic circle. "So, it's time for an exclusive Issei original Finale." Flipping open the Handauthor, **C'mon Shooting; Shake Hands! C'mon Shooting; Shake Hands!**, and scanning the Storm ring on his left hand on the reader. **Storm, Shooting Strike! **This time, not only did a violet magic circle form at the muzzle of the gun charging up electric energy, **Rai, Rai, Rai, Rai, Rai, Rai, Rai!**, but smaller versions of the circle also appeared on the bodies of the Ghouls, each one at the exact spot where Wizard II hit them, each with a number corresponding to the order they had been struck. When the Ghouls tried to move, a thin line of electricity formed between the markers, connecting them in numerical order and paralyzing them. Aiming the gun at Ghoul number 1, Issei pulled the trigger releasing the pent up electricity. When the fired energy hit, the Ghoul's body was surrounded by streaming currents of electricity. However, the attack did not stop there. The energy travelled along the line connecting the Ghouls, affecting each one in the same way as the surge passed through them. When the energy reached number 15, all of them were receiving a very thorough shock treatment. This continued for a second before, at the same time, they all combusted in a violet explosion that caused a large violet magic circle to appear in the air for a few seconds.

Quickly switching styles, **Flame; Please!** **Hii, Hii, Hii, Hii, Hii, Hii!**, Issei turned around calling "Raynare!" as he ran towards her. Kneeling down next to her, he grabbed an Engage ring while saying, "Just hang on. I'll take care of this."

"Why bother?" Raynare responded as he skin continued to crack. "I've done so much for his sake. Yet, I was so easily thrown away like trash." Her voice started to tear up. "All I ever hoped for was to be acknowledged by him; to have him compliment me, even if it was just once. Compared to other Fallen Angel, it's a pathetic desire." At this point, tears began to spill from her eyes. "Yet I couldn't even do that. I really am worthless. Even if you do save me, there would be no point. I'm as good as dead anyway."

"Don't say that!" Issei exclaimed, grabbing Raynare's shoulders and making her face him as he did so. He knew that he had to hurry and save her, that talking could wait till later. Even so, he continued to talk, for he felt that there was no point in saving her if she would still be in despair afterwards. "It's not pathetic at all! There's nothing wrong with wanting to get acknowledgement from someone you look up to. Everyone wants to be accepted by someone, even those who say they don't. No one can live without the acceptance of others whether it comes from family members, lovers, friends or even random strangers. If anything, your desire, your hope, is a pure one!" Raynare's teary face had an expression of shock on it. "Maybe you are not being recognized for your efforts now. So what! You just have to work even harder to show them that they were wrong about you, that you're not the screw up they claim you are."

"But where would I go?" Raynare sobbed. "Even if I live, I can't go back. No one would accept me so long as I'm branded as trash."

"I'll always accept you!" Issei passionately shouted shocking Raynare. "No matter what you do, I'd never abandon you! I'd never think you're trash! If you need someplace to go back to, you can come with me!" As Raynare let the words sink in, her tears stopped. "Let me help you become strong, become someone who cannot be ignored, who others will have no choice but to acknowledge! Let me keep your hope alive and make it a reality!" Hearing that final declaration, Raynare felt desire; the desire to be with Issei and make her dream come true.

"Geez," she said with a soft smile, raising her right hand and extending it towards Issei. "It's only the first date, and I'm already moving in with you."

"We can take care of the details and your stuff after I deal with this." Issei chuckled as he slid the Engage ring on to Raynare's finger before taking her hand and guiding it to his belt. **Engage; Please!** As Raynare slumped against the fountain, the red magic circle formed above her hand which he floated into before the circle vanished. Once again, he went through a series of red magic circles in a purple hole. Coming out of the final circle, Wizard II was a bit confused by the Underworld he was in. "Where is this Underworld supposed reflect?" he wondered out loud as he looked around the giant lab like room he found himself in. His eyes caught sight of what looked like a younger version of Raynare hiding behind a table sneaking glances at a man who was too far away for Issei to get a good look at. All he could distinguish about him was the 12 black wings coming from his back. Then, a huge purple crack appeared over the younger Raynare, stopping the memory as it expanded. Within seconds, a giant harpy like creature burst forth from the crack and began to rampage, creating more purple cracks at random spots, and busted out of the building. Giving chase, Issei switched the rings on his right hand.

"I promised Raynare I would keep her hope alive, and that's just what I intend to do!"

**Ddraig Rise! Please!**

Once again, a huge flaming magic circle appeared above Issei, soon followed by the cyborg like Red-Welsh Dragon. As Issei switched rings again, Ddraig took off, chasing the harpy Phantom. When it was a certain distance away, he began launching powerful fireballs from his jaws. Dodging them, the harpy created balls of energy in its hands and flung them towards the dragon. While the two tried to hit each other with their attacks Issei scanned his right hand, **Connect; Please!**, and pulled his Machinwinger out of the magic portal, driving towards the battle as fast as possible.

"Ddraig!" Issei called out as he approached a bridge, grabbing the attention of the dragon. In response to the verbal summons, Ddraig flew towards the bridge, passing under it. The moment his head came out on the other side, Issei drove his bike off the bridge causing it to unfold into the set of wings that clamped itself on top of Ddraig's own wings. (**AN: Since Ddraig is a real dragon, his wings will already be big, even in his Phantom form, so Issei's Machinwinger does not make the wings bigger, just over lays them**) Using the handlebars of the motorcycle, Wizard II guided Ddraig back to the harpy. This time, they moved so fast the harpy had no chance to dodge. Caught in the powerful grip of the dragon, it tried to break free by charging a bolt of energy in its hands. "Like we'd let that happen!" Issei declared as he directed Ddraig downwards, smashing the Phantom into the ground causing the attack to dissipate. While pinning the harpy down with its claw, Ddraig sank his jaws into one of the Phantom's wings and tore it off, eliciting a scream of pain that the dragon seemed to take satisfaction in. Issei then pulled up, bringing him and Ddraig back into the air.

Flipping a lever on the WizarDriver, **Lupachi Magic Touch Go! Lupachi Magic Touch Go!**, Issei placed the Kick Strike ring on his right hand as he said, "Sa, Finale!" before scanning it on the belt, **Very Nice; Kick Strike! Awesome! **He then jumped off Ddraig as the motorcycle also flew off, allowing the dragon the straighten his head with his neck, hold up his arms in V shape as they folded in on themselves followed by the lower body folding creating the giant dragon claw of the Strike Phase. The Machinewinger, now back in its motorcycle form, slotted itself into the Strike Phase. As they accelerated downwards, Issei kicked into the Strike Phase with his right leg. Once again, a projection of Wizard kicking down with a flaming dragon claw appeared. The Phantom tried to move out of the way, but was unable to due to having only one wing and was hit with force equaling a blazing meteorite resulting in its annihilation. Issei jumped off as Ddraig unfolded and roared in victory. Talking a moment to look at his partner, Issei let out a soft, "Whoo."

In the real world, a magic circle appeared over Raynare's hand. Wizard II drove out of it, quickly getting off to check on the girl, his armor dissolving as he approached her. After giving her a quick once over, Issei let out a sigh of relief before he heard Raynare mutter something. Leaning in, he heard her sleep talk, "Don't forget to take responsibility for me." Hearing this, Issei could not stop himself from blushing. 'The way she says it, it's almost as if I did something else to her.' He chuckled to himself before sitting next to her and leaning his back against the fountain. That was when he felt the fatigue kick in, causing him to do a mental self-assessment.

'One small battle in the morning, one just now. For both of them, I used a finishing move. I could have taken my time and dealt with the Ghouls normally, but there were too many and not enough time, especially with Raynare falling into despair. Then I went into her Underworld and destroyed her Inner Phantom. Add all that to the fact that I haven't been at this too long, I don't have too much mana. Sensei said my reserves would grow larger with time and experience, so it shouldn't be too much of a problem in the future. However,' here his expression became serious as he continued to pant. 'I'm more worried about that Dohnaseek guy. He definitely knows about Phantoms, Gates, and my identity as a wizard. Raynare said she never heard of these things before. Not only that, he was prepared to drive Raynare into despair and even had Ghouls ready to keep me busy, meaning he knew that Raynare was a Gate. How is that possible? Does he have contact with a Phantom who has the ability to identify Gates? Just what is going on?'

At that moment, out of the corner of his eye, Issei saw a speck of light come out of the cover of the trees and zoom towards him. He tried to move, but the fatigue slowed his body down and he was unable to avoid being pierced by a spear made entirely of light. Coughing up blood, he tried to grab the weapon, only for it to disappear before he could even touch it. Fighting against the darkness that threatened to consume him, he tried to catch a glimpse of his attacker, but his sight was already too weak. As his hands fell to his side, Issei's mind was whirling.

'So, this is how it ends? I survive the pit of despair by pulling myself up with hope, only to die at the ends of some other unknown enemy? I barely managed to save two people. There are still things I need to do. I need to stop the Phantoms from ruining the lives of the Gates and their loved ones in their pursuit to expand their forces. I still haven't become someone my parents could be proud of. I'm still not proper big brother material.' As he lost more and more strength, his thoughts became more disorganized. 'Dying like this, when there's no one left to learn of my fate or cry for me? What would sensei say if he saw this? What would she say?' Once again, his thoughts turned to Rias Gremory. At this, the magic circle on the forgotten flyer in Issei's pocket began to glow, filling up with crimson energy. 'I refuse to die like this! I absolutely refuse to let myself fall to death!' Suddenly, the flyer flew out of Issei's pocket and landed on the ground a yard or so in front of him. Then, a large crimson version of the magic circle appeared above it and out came…her. Rias Gremory, looking much healthier than the last time the two had met. Opening her eyes, she was shocked to see who had summoned her and the condition he was in.

"Oh my goodness!" Rias exclaimed as she ran to Issei and knelt next to him. "You were attack by a Fallen Angel?!" Barely registering her words, Issei struggled to raise his arm. At this, Rias pulled out a red object and showed it to Issei, revealing it to be a red pawn. "I can save you, but at a cost. You would become stronger than before, but would lose your humanity." At this, a set of bat like wings sprouted from her back. "Knowing that, will you still accept another chance at life?" In response to her question, Issei mustered the last of his strength and grabbed the hand that was holding the pawn, barely nodding as he did so. "Very well." Rias said, her expression becoming one of resolve. "From now on, you will live for my sake." At that, Issei's sight finally went black.

Next Morning…

The birds were chirping and the sun was shining through the window, much to the annoyance of a certain sleeping teenage boy. Unable to ignore the beams of light that landed on his face, Issei found himself waking up in his bed.

"Man," he said groggily. "That was some dream." Lifting his body into a sitting position while stretching his arms, Issei slowly to become more aware of his environment. "Why am I naked? I don't sleep commando." As he scratched his head with his left hand in confusion, his right hand fell to his side and landed on something soft. Realizing it was too fleshy and elastic to be a pillow, Issei gave an experimental squeeze only to hear an unexpected feminine moan in response. Slowly turning his head, Issei was greatly shocked to find sleeping next to him Raynare who was also naked, with his hand on her large uncovered breast. As the situation hit his brain like a bullet, Issei began blushing in shock and embarrassment. When he accidentally applied more pressure with his right hand, producing another soft erotic moan from Raynare, Issei hastily removed his hand. In his haste, his left hand fell to his side once again landing on something soft and tender and producing another feminine moan. Realizing what this meant, Issei spun his head to the left to see Rias Gremory sleeping, also lacking any clothing. At this point, Issei's mouth was open so wide a bird could have made a nest there while blood was flowing from his nose without restraint.

Two females, both he had saved from falling into despair, one his high school crush and the school's number one idol, the other his first date and a fallen angel, both with drop dead gorgeous bodies, completely nude, were sleeping next to him. He was also naked and he had touched both of their breasts. Issei could say only one thing.

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED LAST NIGHT!"

**Well, hope you enjoyed chapter 2. Here, I introduced a style that is unique to Issei, Storm style which utilizes the element of Lightning. I have always been a believer in the existence of 5 basic elements: fire, water, earth, lightning, and wind. This should be no surprise to those who have read my profile. If you dislike this customization of mine, I apologize, but I simply could not continue this version of the story without including this. If I had Issei replace Haruto instead, combining the plot lines of DxD and Wizard, I would not have done that. To help you readers get a better image and understanding, allow me to explain.**

**The ring for Storm style is a violet amethyst transformation ring that is cut in such a way that it is shaped like a standard kite. As such, the colored parts of the armor are dark violet. While its attacking power is slightly weaker than Hurricane, this style has much greater speed for sprints and comes right behind Hurricane in terms of maximum jumping height. However, for actual aerial dogfights, Hurricane is the only choice because Storm does not allow Issei to stay in the air. However, by concentrating his energy to his feet, Issei can run up walls and ceilings and even on water, though only for a brief time so long battles on walls are not possible nor can he just run up the side of a tall building all the way to the roof. Another unique stat of Storm is accuracy. In this style, Issei has a higher accuracy rate and can also land attacks at the weak points of his enemies with greater success, meaning a higher rate of doing critical damage. Not only that, the attacks can also inflict weaker opponents with a minor case of paralysis. For stronger opponents he would have to concentrate and channel his magical energy into his strikes. A special feature of Storm style is the ability to improve the performance/affect objects that use electricity. For example, when Issei rides his Machinwinger while in Storm style, he can direct electricity into it and make it go even faster than normal for a short time. Looking at it another way, he could also interfere with electrical objects like say a bus that has been hijacked by a Phantom (reference to KR Wizard episode 24) and force it to stop. Now to address the way Issei finished off the Ghouls in this chapter. I already mentioned how he can cause paralysis by concentrating his magical energy into his attacks. As demonstrated here, he can also use it to mark his enemies to set up for a finisher. Each time he hit a Ghoul, Issei's magic left a marker on the place where his hit landed. Then, when he started up his Storm Shooting Strike attack, the markers activated and connected to each other in the order that the attacks were made. At the same time, it created a region that was oppositely charged to the energy building up in the gun. This way, as long as Issei aimed in the general direction of the first Ghouls, the attack would instantly be attracted to the marker causing the attack to home in on the target. Then, the energy of the attack flowed along the connection to the other markers thus hitting the other opponents before discharging the pent up energy and destroying them simultaneously. To sum it up, as long as Issei has completed the set up, not only will his shot be 100% accurate, but it can take down multiple foes with just one shot. The Storm Slash Strike will be different while having its own unique features which I will expand upon after Issei uses it.**

**I currently have a poll up on my profile for girls who I am considering adding to the harem. There will be no definite closing date on this poll, so vote whenever you like. I will take it off the profile temporarily so that I can put up a more urgent poll, but it will reappear after that other poll is done. Of course, once I have finalized my own decision regarding the harem I will take it down, but that won't happen for a long while.**

**Here is the current harem list (in no particular order):**

**Rias**

**Raynare**

**Kalawarner**

**Asia**

**Kiyome Abe**

**Akeno**

**Koneko**

**Xenovia**

**Irina**

**Ravel**

**Serafall Leviathan**

**That's it for now. Please Favorite, Follow, and Review.**


	3. Rings So Far

**Here are the rings that have been used so far. I will update this after each chapter.**

**Style**

**Flame**

**Land**

**Hurricane**

**Storm**

**Spells**

**Garuda**

**Unicorn**

**Kraken**

**Connect**

**Defend**

**Kick Strike**

**Engage**

**Ddraig-Rise**


	4. Hold Up

Sorry, but this next chapter is extra difficult for me not to mention i have my final exams coming up for College. After the first week of May I will be able to work on the chapter much faster. I might even split it up into two chapters just so you guys have something to read.


End file.
